


whirring and purring

by samanthawithlute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Ribbons, Vibrator, Waiting, blindfold, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Xu Minghao is tied up. He has a vibrator strapped to his cock. And his master is choking him.





	whirring and purring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/gifts).



> the master is someone I have in mind, but I'd love to see guesses
> 
> there's another kink, but it sort of like, is an ending kink so its kind of a surprise, but go to the end notes to see it if you need it. it's not like bad or anything, just if you need all the details its there

Xu Minghao is naked on a bed. Well, not entirely. Small sections of his body are covered. Black ribbon is tied around his ankles and his wrists. They pull him apart. Spread like an ‘X’. He is not vulnerable though. 

A black lace harness covers some of his body as well. Lines criss-crossing his thighs. Outlining his crotch. A diamond encroaching upon his chest. There is a thick cloth blindfold covering his eyes. His head rests on a small black pillow, the same color as his hair. 

Metal clamps his nipples, turning them red. Metal chains weigh them down, pulling off to the side of the bed. 

The room is a perfect temperature. It always is when Master has Hao tied up. Perfectly blank room, with one small window, high up on the wall. Aside from the bed there is one wooden chair and a cabinet with Master’s toys. 

A cock ring is affixed tightly underneath Minghao’s scrotum. A smaller one is placed above. They keep his balls tight and his cock hard. A plug with a black diamond top has been placed into Hao’s hole for hours. Master keeps Hao waiting like this for a half hour. 

He returns and oils down his boy. Particular attention is paid to the cock. A small dribble of pre-come is mixed with the oil as well.

A black vibrator is now fixed to Hao’s penis. The buzzing head is placed on the tip. It is slow and painful. Minghao is murmuring. 

“You’re a good boy aren’t you? You won’t come until I let you won’t you? I can just keep this on forever can’t I?”

“Yes Master.” Minghao is surprised he could get the words out. 

“I’ll let you come. Just a bit longer.”

Minghao feels a ribbon, he knows its red, circle around his neck. His master’s hands only skimming his skin’s surface. Those hands had gone much deeper. The ribbon is pulled tight, incredibly breathable, but still strained. It is tied in a neat bow. 

Hao doesn’t notice when master leaves the room. He doesn’t notice time anymore. He doesn’t hear anymore, he isn’t focusing on hearing anymore. He just hears the soft purr of the vibrator, his body shuffling occasionally on the sheets, and the sound of his heart beating. It’s louder and louder as his breath becomes harder to get out. 

Hao notices when master comes back. The ribbon is tighter now. His breath is hoarse now, light scrapes of air seem to come out. Master squeezes Hao’s balls. He flicks them. Both of them. Only 5 times each. A scream comes out of the sore throat on the last one. It sounds hurt, whimpering for help. 

Come drips out in droplets. It falls into a small tuft of black hair, like dew. The longer the vibrator goes the more comes out, less in droplets and more like a constant trickle. Minghao’s balls ache. His shaft aches. His head is ripping with a soft pain, a contradiction of everything. 

“We’re going to get things going a little faster now. Is that okay with you?”  
“Of course it is master, of course.”

“It doesn’t matter what you think.” Master raised the power of the vibrator. 

The moans came as quickly as master’s hands came to pull the ribbon tighter. Hao’s breathing had been restricted for so long. He was feeling the world close in on him. But slowly. Very slowly. He still had plenty of time left for master to let him come. 

The sounds in the room were now a mixture of halted moans and coughs, a strong electronic purr, the soft bucking of Hao’s hip, the ruffle of perfect sheets, and master’s hands pulling tighter. 

Until they weren’t. He released the ribbon and got up. The vibrator is now on its highest setting, rubbing almost burning the tip of Minghao’s penis. The ribbons on his ankles and wrists are tightened. New ones are added across his thighs, his upper arms, and his stomach. His vertical movement isn’t entirely restricted, but it’s limitation is hurtful to the previously bucking babe. 

“You don’t like that do you? Too bad, but we’ll have you coming soon.”

Minghao felt his eyes roll back in his head. He was ready, he was so ready. The ribbon was back, taut against his neck. Master even applied his hand, pressing the sides of his throat down. 

His world was turning white. White as the come in his short bush. 

Pushing against his restraints he tried to fuck, to fuck anything, the vibrator, the air, some vague notion of hope. 

Master was too good at knots. He could barely move. His cock was on fire, all concentrated on the tip, his mind was gone, only searching for the one command, that one word. 

“You may come.”  
Pathetic ropes of come drizzled, oozed out of his head. His body went slack. His cock was still buzzing with an equal mix of pain and pleasure, turned into disappointment.

“You poor, poor thing. You’ve made a mess of yourself. I’ll let you out a bit later and you can clean yourself up.”

Minghao was cold now. He was wet. Sweat and come. He was tired and out of breath. And he was still hard.

**Author's Note:**

> final tag: ruined orgasm


End file.
